


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood, Consensual Violence, Drabble, M/M, Mild S&M, Short, Violence, sweet poets hitting tough guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things that jehan did not expect. [please read the tags as this is potentially upsetting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

things that jehan did not expect:

1\. the shiver down his spine at the way Bahorel breathes his request low and throaty with lidded eyes,

2\. that Bahorel or anyone might wish to be hurt in such a way and even less so that such hurt might be intimate,

3\. the stifled grunt at the contact of a hand, 

4\. the split of his lip, 

5\. the seeping of this blood back to the mouth, swept away with a tongue, red across white teeth and redder still in the gaps between,

6\. Bahorel’s crooked grin and,

7\. Bahorel’s erection pressing at the front of his pants, and,

8\. the same of his own.


End file.
